Obligatory
by redfoxblackraven
Summary: A mission request from Hidden Cloud has Naruto infiltrating the famous Utana Prison, where a certain rogue leaf shinobi has been imprisoned. But Naruto is not prepared for the harsh reality of prison life. SASUNARU
1. Chapter 1

**OK! So I'm still alive, I'm determined to get this story out, the updates will be sporadic as I am in the middle of a full time job, buying a house, life etc. but it will happen! Don't own Naruto :(**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"How does that happen?" Naruto asked as Tsunade leant forward in her chair. "How do people go missing from prison? Aren't they supposed to be watched at all times, so they don't, I dunno...escape?"

"Don't take that tone with me boy!" She snapped, "I'm not the one running the prison am I?"

Naruto had the sense to look sheepish before glancing around the hokage's office, apart from two stacks of documents on the desk the place was surprisingly neat.

The busty woman sighed loudly and picked up a sheet of paper in front of her, "The Hidden Cloud have requested we investigate the disappearance of one of their rogue shinobi from Utana Prison."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Utana...prison? But that's..."

"Yes, where we sent Sasuske, why do you think I'm choosing you for this mission?"

"Why _would_ you choose me?" Naruto asked curiously, "This has to be some conflict of interest. Aren't you afraid I'd screw up the mission?"

"Sasuske is a former comrade, so it stands to think he will be the best one to assist you with Intel about what has been happening inside the prison." Tsunade leant back in her chair, "I'm happy to choose someone else but I honestly think you have the best chance of success in this mission Naruto."

The blonde didn't know how to feel, on the one hand if he saw Sasuke again he's just as likely to punch him as anything. But then he is his best friend, who had been languishing in jail for over a year now and Naruto had yet to visit him once. It's not that he didn't want to see him, he just felt guilty for fighting so hard to get him home and then that home goes and throws him in a cell for ten years.

With all the destruction and mayhem the youngest Uchiha had caused he really had gotten off quite lightly, he was lucky he hadn't been executed on the spot. Naruto sighed and shifted his eyes to the floor, did he want to see Sasuke? His heart ached yes but his mind was scared, scared of the hatred he would see in those eyes, the accusing glare that said it was because of him that he was there. He was scared that he would never be forgiven, and was unsure if he would fend off a killing blow from his best friend should he choose to do so, he deserved that.

Thinking back to the days after the war when Sasuke returned to Konoha and the following trial consisting of Kakashi as the new hokage, the village elders, a score of ANBU as well as Naruto and Sakura, the blonde was wondering if things could have been different. Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura had argued to the elders and ANBU representatives that Sasuke's actions in the war had gained him a clean slate, whereas the others argued that did not earn him the right to live a life without punishment after his crimes as a rogue shinobi.

In the end it had been a close call between execution and ten years in Utana Prison, a shinobi jail run by special elite members of the Hidden Storm, whose kekkei genkai allowed them to keep the prisoners in check. Sasuke's face had been passive as the sentence was handed down, it looked like he didn't care at all what happened to him. Naruto's protests of his teammates efforts in the war and ultimate undoing of the tsukinome hadn't been taken into account, it had all fallen on deaf ears and the that was the last time he saw Sasuke, being escorted out of the courtroom, the proud Uchiha emblem bold on his back as he walked away.

"Naruto?" Tsunade prompted gently. She could see this was a hard decision to make and that he blamed himself for what had happened.

"It's just..." He started, then stopped, still looking at the ground.

"Sasuke left Konoha and turned rogue." Tsunade said. "He killed many shinobi on his travels, he attacked the kage summit, helped the Akatsuki kidnap Killer Bee and killed Danzo, the leader of ROOT. He is not entirely innocent in this affair Naruto, I know that doesn't sit well with you but there must be consequences for his actions."

"And if he helps on my mission?" Naruto looked up, "If he provides Intel and helps with my mission can he come back home?"

"I can't pardon him from a ten year sentence just for providing Intel."

"Yes you can! The only way to leave the prison is by your request!" Naruto shouted.

"That's true but his crimes weigh heavier than his Intel. This is an S-Ranked mission for the Hidden Cloud, should we fail to find out what's really happened to their missing shinobi the worse thing that happens is we don't get paid. How am I supposed to justify releasing a rogue ninja from a ten year sentence for such a thing?"

" _Former_ rogue ninja." Naruto huffed.

Tsunade sighed and eyed the young man in front of him, his hair had gotten longer and she could see bangs starting to form down the side of his face. _Just like Minato_ , she thought.

"I can't pardon Sasuke." She held up a hand as Naruto started to argue, "However, depending on Sasuke's assistance and how his Intel influences the mission success, I can look into lessening his sentence."

Naruto smiled, "You mean it?"

"But no one else may know of this, the mission is top secret and will be privy only to you and me, as well as the Hidden Cloud who placed the mission of course. Include Sasuke only if you cannot get anywhere without his assistance. I know subterfuge and Intel gathering is not your forte but if Sasuke does know anything about this missing nin he will tell you over anyone."

"That's if he still thinks of me as his comrade." Naruto softly said.

"I believe he does." Tsunade smiled, "You two have so much history and he respects you, if begrudgingly. Now, this will more than likely be a long term mission, you will be treated as a rogue ninja who has been recently captured and sentenced to jail indefinitely. We have only knowledge of Leaf shinobi who have been sentenced and as such know nothing of others who now reside in those walls, though I doubt there will be any real threat to you as chakra is restrained there."

"How am I supposed to infiltrate the prison if I can't use my chakra?"

"We have a guard or two keeping an eye on things for us, they will be your contacts within the walls and should be able to help you should you need it. When you have completed the mission, they will send word to me and I will request your pardon from the prison."

Naruto chewed on his lip thinking it through, "What happens if something happens to you while I'm on this mission? No one will know where I am and I'll be stuck there!"

Tsunade smiled, "You better hope no one stages a coup while you're gone then."

"And what do I do about the missing cloud shinobi? Am I to gather Intel only and report back or do something about it?"

"If you can gather proof of his abduction that would be best, though I don't want you bringing down the entire prison system. There are shinobi who are there for a reason you know." She turned in her chair looking out the window, "So what will you do?"

Naruto folded his arms, if something did happen to Konoha while he was gone he really would have no way to escape from Utana Prison. He knew that was unlikely but his biggest concern was Sasuke, he might not even be in the same part of the prison and didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. Tsunade was right, this sort of mission really wasn't his thing but maybe with Sasuke he could pull it off and get him some time off his sentence and he owed him to try.

Naruto slapped his fist in his hand, "I'll do it!"

* * *

 **RFBR.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2, enjoy!**

* * *

The open cart rumbled as it carried the five new shinobi towards the gates, the terrain turning from rocky to a smooth concrete as they opened with a loud grating squeal. As they passed underneath the heavy wall, Naruto looked up to see glowing blue chakra in the recesses, counting seven gaping maws that soon rumbled shut behind them with an unshakeable certainty.

Naruto scratched the chakra tattoo on his wrist, keeping him from using his power that wrapped around him like shackles. It felt empty, like he had nothing left inside to protect himself from the ninja world and it deeply unsettled him. He wondered if only stronger shinobi such as himself felt it so harshly, or would any ninja feel the pang of loss like a limb? They passed through another gate after a hundred meters only smaller, Naruto counted only three recesses in this gate and the glowing blue chakra caught his eye again, this time in the corresponding holes in the ground. There was a strange hum as the gate closed and the blonde couldn't remember if the first one had done same thing.

His eyes were pulled ahead past the horses to an open area leading to the prison entrance. Four guards wearing dark blue uniforms stood to each side of a tall man with long brown hair caught in a low ponytail. The five shinobi were pushed out of the cart and lined up before him, a medium built guard walked behind the row of prisoners, sticking his baton into their backs.

"Stand straight before Lord Hajime you worms!" He shouted, digging into the spine of the man next to Naruto, who turned and growled but said nothing.

Had the warden not owned the deadest eyes Naruto had ever seen, he may have considered him handsome. Small bangs framed the side of his face and his ponytail hung down to the middle of his back. On his shoulders were various coloured stripes and a few more were woven into the material on his chest, designating a high ranking Naruto guessed. He was slightly shorter than the blonde himself but those cold grey eyes made him wary to underestimate the man based purely on his height.

"I am Lord Kin Hajime, warden of Utana Prison." His said in a strong voice. "The highest level shinobi of the Hidden Storm have stood guard here for centuries, do not think to escape."

He clapped his hands together in the sign of the bird then the rat, releasing a jutsu which made the ground rumble in front of their feet. Five boxes appeared from the earth before each prisoner, opening one after another to reveal three sets of black bands. Lord Hajime made a one handed sign of the ram and the bands started to glow with blue chakra.

Before Naruto could even wonder what was happening the bands came together with a snap around each of his wrists, ankles and neck. Automatically his hands came up to the collar he now wore, trying to find a clasp or groove to take the collar off but he could find nothing, the dark metal was completely smooth. He looked at the shackles around his wrists and could not see any marks there either, it seemed that the warden's chakra had fused the two pieces together once they met.

The shinobi that had escorted them to the prison suddenly shouted, "Release!"

Naruto looked down at his wrist and saw the chakra tattoo slither off his skin to the ground and back to its owner. The other prisoners were trying desperately to find a chink in their cuffs, looks of confusion and frustration on their faces.

"I'm guessing some of you may be wondering what the bloodline limit of the Hajime clan exactly is and why we have been chosen as the prison keepers." The warden said slowly.

The prisoner on the far end of the line shouted, "I don't give a damn about you! This is all a misunderstanding, I shouldn't even be here!"

The guard with the baton brought it across the shinobi's side with a smack and he fell to his knees, coughing violently.

"How dare you disrespect Lord Hajime!" He pushed the end of the baton onto the back of his head, forcing it to the ground. "Apologise now and I may think about not putting you in solitary on your first night, trust me, you don't want that."

The prisoner was silent for a moment, his wheezing the only sound in the courtyard till he mumbled into the dust.

"What was that?" The guard shouted.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry Lord Warden! Address your betters properly scum!" The guard grinded his baton into the back of his head.

"I'm sorry Lord Warden!" He shouted into the ground, before being pulled roughly to his feet by the man.

" _I_ am Madoka Nao, head of the Third Divison guard and you will treat Lord Warden and all staff here with respect! We do not tolerate disobedience and dissidence will be severely punished! Follow the rules and you will luckily manage to whittle away your miserable lives here, if you do not, you will be sent back to your village in a body bag."

The warden then raised his arm, repeating the one handed ram sign and the boxes before them snapped shut and sunk back into the earth.

"The bracers around your ankles, wrists and neck are chakra nullifiers. Should you try and use your power, they will activate and drain your reserves, struggle for long enough and they will kill you." The warden said in a neutral tone. "All guards here are members of the Hidden Storm and as such, attuned to lightning nature. The restraints on you all happen to conduct electricity very well and I should warn you not to provoke my men, it may prove a painful lesson."

He stepped forward, looking at each prisoner before continuing, "There are three ways to leave this prison and for those of you serving a life or indefinite sentence there are only two. One: Serve your sentence, two: your village leader requests your release or three: you die here. I suggest you all stay out of trouble for the best of everyone."

He turns to leave, "Hey!" Naruto shouts, "If I beat you in a match, you have to answer my questions!"

The warden turns and faces him, then holds out a hand to the guard beside him.

"Naruto Uzumaki," he reads out of a file, "formerly of the Hidden Leaf, sentenced to Utana Prison indefinitely for traitorous crimes." Naruto clenched his teeth at the thought of being a traitor to Konoha. "I owe you nothing and you do not tell me what to do."

The warden snapped his hands together and the band around Naruto's neck glowed blue.

"Magnetic Style: Restraint Magnetism!"

Naruto suddenly found himself a meter off the ground being choked by the collar around his neck. Gasping he grabbed at his throat and tried to heave himself up to be able to breathe. The warden stepped closer and Naruto kicked out at the man who again brought his hands together, this time in the sign of the tiger. The restraints on his arms and legs suddenly thrummed and without his will, his wrists and ankles were drawn to each other and no matter how hard he tried, Naruto could not pull them apart.

"All I have to do is instil a small amount of lightning chakra through the bands to create an electromagnet." The warden said coldly, looking up at Naruto as he started to turn blue. He couldn't even raise his arms or legs, they were suddenly so heavy and being dragged downwards. Curiously though, the band at his throat was holding him upwards and before Naruto could ponder that he was suddenly released and fell to the ground, desperately sucking in air and clutching the earth.

"I can change the magnetic field of any of these chakra restraints, I can even change the positive or negative charge - that is the Hajime bloodline limit." He glanced at the other prisoners who now looked fearfully back at him. "Should you somehow surpass the gates which are also fitted with positive to negative magnetisation and escape the walls, you won't get away. Soon you will all be under tracking and if by some miracle manage to disable or remove the device, I have buried thousands of magnets around the prison which will stop you going very far at all."

By now Naruto had caught his breath and was standing shakily, enraged that he had been so harshly treated for asking a question. "You smug bastard,"

He made the hand signs for his shadow clones, "I'll beat my answers out of you!"

Two clones popped up beside him and for a split second everything was clear, then a sharp jolt of pain ran through him from head to toes. Naruto screamed as his clones proofed out of existence and writhed on the ground, he felt like every nerve was on fire, his fingers twitching uncontrollably.

The last thing he saw before he passed out were those cold eyes laughing at him, then it all went black.

* * *

 **RFBR.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this is a bit slow but it will get better, promise :)**

* * *

Sasuke was sitting with his back to the fence thinking of nothing in particular, when a couple of other inmates wandered over a few metres down.

"Hey, looks like we have some new recruits." One said. "

Not many this time." He heard the other reply. "I guess it's the quality not the quantity."

The first one chuckled. "None of them look like anything to talk about."

"For their sakes they better hope not."

Sasuke tuned out when they started talking about women they used to know back home. His eyes were now over the other side of the yard in the back corner. There stood the toilet block, consisting of five stalls and a line of urinals and sinks. The building was no bigger than a stable yard and drew attention in its isolation.

Currently the head of the first division guard was on duty, a tall man by the name of Nobu Nori and was someone you definitely wanted to steer clear of. He had short brown hair that fell around his eyes which were the same stormy grey as the wardens. Nobu was a descendent of the Hajime clan and as such, a competent user of the magnetic style.

All head division guards were proficient in the kekkai genkai and it was general consensus to stay on their good side, not that it was always possible.

Sasuke watched as Nobu followed the path of a shinobi no older than himself, make his way to the toilet block. The boy had long pale blonde hair and dark green eyes, his name he couldn't remember but Sasuke had seen him a few times entering the yard. The blonde disappeared into the block and Nobu followed quickly with a confident stride. Sasuke couldn't hear anything from the other side of the yard but he saw a small group of men nearby glance sharply towards the block then move away.

The brunette closed his eyes, glad he wasn't to the guard captain's taste.

* * *

Naruto woke with aching muscles, he was on the floor in a long waiting area where the other shinobi he had arrived with sat on benches along the wall. No one spoke or glanced at him as he pulled himself up with a groan.

Apart from every muscle in his body feeling like he'd run for days, there seemed to be no serious damage from his stunt at the main gate. He stretched slowly, when a door opened at the end of the room with a clang.

"You," The guard who appeared said, pointing to the closest shinobi on the bench, "Come."

When the prisoner hesitated, the guard stepped forward and grabbed him by the arm, shoving him out of the room roughly then slammed the door shut. Naruto looked at the others questionably but the only one who met his eye quickly glanced away. A few moments later a loud scream pierced the room and Naruto felt the first stirring of fear.

The same guard returned without his prisoner and took the next man on the bench, who visibly trembled as he was marched away. There was no scream this time and the guard returned for each of them until Naruto was the last one left. He fidgeted while waiting for the guard he knew would come, what on earth was happening? Did they torture people here? He knew prison was rough but to do something like that on their first day...

The door slammed open, this time there were two extra guards.

"We'll just do this in here seeing as you're the last." One said gruffly, as he flanked Naruto with the other guard.

Before he could utter a word, each of his shoulders was seized and he was pushed to the floor, one of their knees on his chest, effectively pinning the top of his body. The last guard, who had collected each prisoner prior, knelt at Naruto's head and placed his hand above his collarbone. Swiftly, his hand glowed blue and he traced a line parallel to the bone, creating a surgical incision that made Naruto gasp in pain. He clenched his teeth to stop from screaming out at the raw wound created with no anaesthetic or warning. The guard pushed a small sphere of chakra into the cut and retraced the wound closed. The pressure on his body was released and Naruto rolled to his side, heaving great gasps of air.

"What the hell did you just do to me!" The guards said nothing and pulled him to his feet, half dragging him out of the room and down the hall.

Naruto stumbled forward, firm hands on his arms guiding him through a maze of buildings until he was suddenly walking past cells, doors wide open and empty. As he neared the end of one row, he saw the doors were closed up here and looked in as he passed. The other shinobi he had arrived with were in these cells, two were seemingly passed out on their beds, whether from stress or pain Naruto couldn't guess.

He was steered around the corner to a new row of cells until he was about three quarters of the way down. The guards stopped and opened the door, shoving him in unceremoniously and locking it again.

"Hey!" Naruto stumbled then turned to the bars, "Tell me what you did to us! I'm talking to you asshole!"

The two who had restrained him left without a word, the medical ninja made a quick hand sign and Naruto was suddenly on his knees, electricity thrumming through his legs, needles of pain pricking him below the waist.

"Do you know where you are?" He said, "show some respect, trash."

With that, he walked away, leaving Naruto holding the bars in a death grip until the pain subsided. Why did he agree to this again?

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes as the bell rang through the yard, signalling the end of their time outside. Two hours a day was not enough and he resented that sound every day. Sighing, he pulled himself up and dusted off his pants, glancing up at a fight that looked set to start between a few guys by the basketball court.

The guards were on top of it though and Sasuke saw one of them go down twitching as he was zapped through his restraints and the other was punched in the face, raising his hands in surrender when the guard advanced. It was quickly broken up and he headed towards the cell block, glancing over at the toilets where Nobu and the blonde had yet to appear. Shaking his head of the thoughts, Sasuke made his way down the hall to his cell.

The sound of inane chatter filtered by and the brunette tuned out as he glanced down the end where the final doors were closed. _Must be the new prisoners,_ he thought, recalling the conversation in the yard he'd heard earlier. A few of the inmates had stopped by the cells to gawk and jeer, some making crude promises and remarks that made his skin crawl.

As he walked past, he saw most of the newbies had retreated to the back of their cell, looking away or trying to seem tough. Sasuke turned the corner down the next hallway, where two or three other inmates were standing in front of a cell near the end.

 _There must be one more then_.

He turned into his cell, leaning back on the wall as soon as he stepped inside. The new prisoner was across the hall two cells up but couldn't be seen due to the other men in front of it. Whenever new meat came in they were stared at like zoo animals and felt out by the other inmates whether they were easy prey or not, it made him sick.

"Meet me in the yard tomorrow, I'll look after you." One said to the newbie.

"Fuck off Hato, I get to stick him first!" The other said.

"I called him!"

"I don't give a shit!"

One of the guards appeared behind them and belted them both across the back with a baton. "In your cells now!"

The two slunk away to the adjoining rooms with a grunt, "You'll pay for that blondie." The one named Hato said as the door slammed shut.

With the two inmates and guard out of the way Sasuke caught a glimpse of the new prisoners blonde hair and his heart skipped a beat. Slowly pushing himself off the wall he trailed his hand along the bars, walking slowly across the cell, neck craning forward until his breath caught in his throat.

 _Naruto?_

* * *

 ** _RFBR_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to those who reviewed, your words were very kind :)**

 **Enjoy this chapter.**

Sasuke couldn't sleep that night, why on earth was Naruto here? What could the blonde shinobi possibly have done to land in this hell hole? The only conclusion he could draw was that it must be a mission, there was no other way he would be in Utana Prison, the blonde was practically a saint.

This made Sasuke worry a bit, Naruto would definitely not be cut out for prison, not with his loud mouth and brash attitude. It would only be a matter of time until someone called him out or worse, tried to make him theirs. Sasuke scoffed, good luck to whoever thought they could keep Naruto Uzumaki as a pet, he would fight until the very end as a free man.

The raven haired man turned on his bed, he would have to speak with him at breakfast and explain the delicacies of prison life.

* * *

There was a loud buzz from speakers on the ceiling that woke Naruto, he snapped out of his sleep and almost landed on the floor. Rubbing the drool off the side of his face, he quickly changed into a new set of prison garb and looked out the bars. The sound of clothes rustling and general conversation was loud and Naruto found it irritating that he couldn't tell what time it was or what the weather was like today. No windows were in the cell block, only long corridors with two sets of heavy doors guarded at each end.

There was another buzz, softer and from his cell this time which signalled the door about to open. He watched as the inmates walked out slowly, heading left down the hallway, a guard to the right checking each cell was empty as he passed. Quickly, Naruto slipped out and followed the crowd, trying to make out Sasuke in the fold but all he could see was the back of a hundred unfamiliar heads.

The hall opened to a large cafeteria where about a dozen long silver benches sat and a line of prisoners to one side collecting food from a servery. Naruto followed the line and took a styrofoam plate and cutlery, grabbing some scrambled eggs and toast before making a beeline to the edge of one of the tables. Heaving a sigh, he was actually quite surprised no one had tripped him up, he was the new guy and had heard they weren't treated well.

A quiet rustling was heard before a weight shifted next to him, there right before his eyes was Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sas-"

"Shut up and listen." He said coldly, not even looking at the blonde. "Do not act like we know each other."

Naruto quickly turned away and poked at his food, Sasuke was sitting further away than necessary but still close enough to be heard.

"I don't know what the hell you think you're doing here but you need to get out. You will be eaten alive, do what you have to do and leave."

"Hey! I can look after myself-"

"No, you can't." Sasuke cut him off, "Not here, not if you don't know how things work."

"And how is that? Don't drop the soap?"

The raven turned to him, regarding him with his cold black eyes. "You definitely don't want to do that, you're quite the fresh piece of meat around here and you look like it too."

Naruto flushed red with anger but reigned it in, "I'm here on a mission, if you help me I can have your sentence lessened."

Sasuke didn't know what to say, he kept his face stoic and let his mind swirl. Did he want to be cut free so soon? Didn't he deserve this punishment? His pride said to serve the time but his heart had definitely leapt when he heard Naruto's words.

"We'll talk about it later in the yard, for now just don't stir shit up, I know how you are. Keep clear of the guards and captains, _especially_ the first division guard captain Nobu Nori, you're exactly his type."

Naruto almost choked on his food, "Are you serious? I thought all that sexual harassment shit was all just...you know, exaggerated."

"What do you think hundreds of male shinobi locked away for years would do? Be celibate?" The blonde blushed as Sasuke continued, "Wake up Naruto, not everyone is a nice person and this is a prison, not many of them care about anything but themselves."

The blonde sunk into himself, he wasn't particularly worried about being attacked but this was all unfamiliar territory to him and he was cut off from his chakra to top it off. Sasuke suddenly stood, "Find me in the yard, but don't act all chummy." He walked away, leaving Naruto with his now cold eggs and toast.

* * *

Guards started rounding everyone out into the yard, it was a warm but overcast day and Naruto felt ten times better out of the stifling prison area. He wandered slowly, not particularly heading for anywhere but taking in the seating along the fence and steel tables scattered about. There was also a basketball court at the far end and a toilet block in another corner which looked secluded to the blonde.

He sat on one of the benches by the fence and watched the inmates settle into their routine, noticing a few men coming up to him in his peripheral vision. He turned to see it was the shinobi who cat-called him yesterday.

"Hey Blondie." One said as he sat next to him, Naruto resisted the urge to let his skin crawl.

"Aren't you the pretty one," the other said, grabbing his chin and rubbing his thumb along Naruto's jaw. "I told you I'd call you first."

Naruto pulled his head back but the shinobi sitting next to him pressed something sharp into his side and he involuntarily gasped.

"Look guys, I'm not your bitch and you've chosen the wrong guy to fuck with." Naruto growled, looking to the man at his side who still had the weapon pressed into his skin, then back to the one standing in front of him.

"Oh I like it when they're feisty." He said.

"Hato, hurry it up." Said the shinobi at his side.

"How's about just a kiss for now and you can suck me off later."Hato said, pulling Naruto to his feet by his collar.

"How about get the fuck off me." Naruto said, shoving him in the chest.

Hato stumbled but caught himself quickly, "You shouldn't have done that, Hori!"

The shinobi named Hori, now behind him grabbed Naruto's arms and twisted them behind him before Hato came forward and kneed him in the stomach. Naruto gasped and fell to his knees, why wasn't anyone helping him? The guards at least should have noticed something by now..

He was brought out of his musing by a fist in his hair, bringing his face up to Hato's smirking one. "Get used to this, you belong on your knees in front of me."

Naruto curled his fist in the dirt, _don't make a scene, don't make a scene he said_ , trying to listen to Sasuke's advice for once. It was a battle between his pride and his common sense but unfortunately the blonde had never really had much of the latter.

He pulled his fist back and landed it smack in Hato's groin, who promptly released Naruto's hair and landed in a heap on the ground. The shinobi Hori, who had restrained him, tackled Naruto to the ground and managed to get a hit or two in on his back before he was able to flip them over. Finally having caught the guards attention, he looked up to none other than the third division captain Madoka Nao heading towards them.

"Fuck." Naruto said, before jumping away from the shinobi he was on top of. A few of the other prisoners nearby had turned to watch the scene, some with smirks on their faces, others blank and disinterested. Naruto thought he saw Sasuke by one of the tables watching but at that moment the captain had reached the three of them.

"Uzumaki! Starting shit already huh?" Madoka said while he slid his baton out of his belt.

"Being molested more like it." Naruto said, standing as un-threateningly as possible.

Hori was kneeling with his head down, looking meek and apologetic whereas Hato was struggling to rise while grasping between his legs.

"Take Hato to the infirmary." Madoka said to a guard, who promptly dragged away the groaning shinobi. "Hori, get the fuck out of my sight."

The man did so, quickly jumping to his feet and running out of the yard. The guard captain, placed his baton under Naruto's chin forcing it up.

"You disrespect me already you little worm, did I not make myself clear yesterday how this works?" He stabbed the end of the baton into Naruto's gut, making him cough and fall to one knee. "Don't pull this shit again or you will regret it, understand?"

Naruto had one hand on the ground, gasping for air, "Yeh I get it."

The captains baton cracked down on his shoulder and the blonde swore he felt it push out of its socket.

"Yes, _captain_." He growled, "I understand."

Without a word, Madoka put away his baton and walked off, the crowd quickly dispersed and Naruto pulled himself onto the seat he was previously using. He looked up and saw Sasuke meet his eye across the yard with an unreadable expression on his face. The blonde sighed, rolling his shoulder with a wince then looked up at the sky.

Is everyday going to be like this?

* * *

 **RFBR.**


	5. Chapter 5

Oh I'm getting a few reviews and things, that's nice :)

Please enjoy!

* * *

It was night when Naruto heard the key rattle in the door of his cell. Rolling over he saw three guards in the dim hall lighting, instantly his gut clenched and he sprang up in his bed.

"Out. Now, Uzumaki." One said, holding his baton towards him.

"What the hell?" He said, looking out the cell. The prisoner directly across the hall was staring at the scene but said nothing, the guy probably wouldn't help him even if he could.

Two of the guards stalked in and pulled him up by the arms between them, dragging him forcefully out of the cell while Naruto dug his heels in and tried to stop the pull towards something he knew wasn't going to be good. He shouted and the remaining guard hit him across the ribs, leaving him breathless.

"Do that again and you won't be walking back." He said.

Naruto was gasping as they were now practically dragging him towards the doors, but he couldn't pay attention to anything but his aching chest. Sasuke, however, had heard the earlier ruckus and moved to the door of his cell, leaning by the wall to remain inconspicuous. This wasn't the first time a prisoner had been taken in the night, although this was the first time he was seeing it first hand.

The three guards came into view only moments later and Sasuke slowly wrapped a hand around the bar in front of him as they dragged a struggling blonde down the hall. Naruto was gaining strength back, he dug his heels to the floor and bent over, writhing in his captives arms to free himself. There was a sudden sound of pain from behind clenched jaws and Sasuke saw the blonde go slack between them, body twitching with the force of the electric shock inflicted.

Sasuke's hand tightened around the bar and he frowned, _Naruto._

* * *

The cold night air hit him like a slap in the face, Naruto felt a little less like shit until he was dumped unceremoniously to the ground. The three guards stepped back and the blonde found himself looking at a pair of feet within arms reach. Looking up, he saw the guard captain Madoka Nao slowly smoking a cigarette and glaring down at him.

"It seems like you don't really understand the way things work around here boy." He said, taking another drag. Naruto went to stand but his arms were suddenly pulled to the ground and he could do nothing but kneel as the heavy magnets around his wrists and ankles held him down.

"So what, you're going to kill me? Make me disappear like the others?" Naruto barked.

"Why would I want you to disappear?" Madoka said, blowing another puff of smoke from his lungs. "You are a prisoner of Utana Prison and as such are expected to _behave._ " He crouched down and pushed the cigarette out on the blonde's hand. "I run a tight ship here and do not tolerate disrespect or disobedience. By tonight, you will learn to respect this place and the way things work."

Naruto said nothing, his hand stung a bit but was nothing to make him wince about. The guard captain hadn't really acknowledged his jab about disappearing prisoners and Naruto wasn't sure if it was because he knew nothing about it or because he did. He really needed to get Sasuke on board with this mission, he really had no idea about subtle infiltration and recon.

"Stand." Madoka said suddenly and Naruto found he was now able to do so, he rose slowly. "Now, you're going to do as I say, when I say it aren't you boy?"

Naruto said nothing, his pride shaking within him and found he was gritting his teeth so hard his jaw was aching. The guard captain grabbed his chin and Naruto pulled out of his grasp.

A blinding pain whipped the side of his face and he crashed to the ground, head spinning. Madoka had cracked him across the face with his baton.

" _Fuck_.." Naruto moaned into the earth, that had _really hurt_.

Madoka crouched by the blonde and grabbed a handful of hair, wrenching his head up, "If I want to touch you, you will let me. If I want to hit you, you will let me. If I tell you to do something _you will do it._ "

Naruto groaned as his still spinning head started to pound, the double vision was starting to clear though and the guard captain let go of his hair. "Get up!"

The blonde pushed himself upwards, feeling a warmth trail down his face, _Madoka must have split open my cheek_ , the blonde thought airily.

"Come."

Naruto was pushed by one of the guards behind him when he lingered too long. They followed the wall around the corner of the yard towards the toilet blocks but stopped by the main building.

"Shirt off and kneel." Madoka said, holding the baton in both hands.

"I'm not doing what I think you want you perverted fuck!" Naruto shouted before he could think.

Luckily he raised his arms in front of him as he saw the baton come down. Two, three more times he was struck on his crossed arms before he was smacked with an upwards stroke to his elbow and his arm fell limp to his side. A tingling pain ran up to his shoulder and his fingers were slow to respond to his command.

"I can do this all night and every night until you get it through that thick head of yours about discipline." Madoka said leaning towards the blonde and Naruto found himself taking a step back.

Sure he had been injured in battle before, he had been through ten times the pain but this was _different._ It was humiliating, it was a completely different scenario that he had never been forced to endure. The deliberate acts, the mind games when he didn't know if he would be punched or allowed to walk away, the knowledge that he could do nothing and had no chakra... Naruto could take pain and dish it out but this wasn't combat, this was a constant fucked up power play and he didn't know how to handle it.

Naruto glanced back at the guards behind him but their faces were blank. He wanted to scream in his face, he could pummell this guy to the ground but he had no chakra and was outnumbered.

He hesitantly pulled off his shirt.

"Now on your knees." Madoka repeated and the blonde exhaled slowly and sank to the ground, eyes never leaving the captain's.

"Turn around and put your hands on the wall." He said and Naruto could almost hear the glee in his voice.

The blonde slowly spun on the spot and placed his hands flat on the wall, his heart was racing and the still of the night air was making him nervous.

"Hurry up and do whatever it is already!" He shouted and his reply was a crack across his back with the baton.

Naruto's hand slipped to the ground in surprise and he was struck again.

"Did I say you could speak?" The baton hit again across his shoulder blades. "Did I say you could move?" Another hit.

The blonde sucked in a breath with the pain but refused to shout out.

"Did I say to move your hands? Against the wall!" Naruto put his hands to the wall again, fists clenching on the brickwork bracing his chest, legs straight as he kneeled.

It felt like hours he was there, the metal rod beating his skin mercilessly, sometimes a blunt blow to the muscle, other times cracking sharply across bone. All Naruto knew was that he had never felt anything like it and it was taking all of his willpower not to rip out their throats with his bare hands. Not that he could with chakra restraints, he would be electrified or sent to the floor like a dead weight the second he acted out. He was just thankful that it seemed the third division captain wasn't a pervert, he'd rather take a beating any day.

Naruto could only imagine what his back must look like, he could feel no blood running but he ached and stung and burned all at the same time. The sound of his labored breathing was suddenly loud as Naruto realised the captain had stopped beating him.

"Stand."

The blonde shakily pushed himself off the wall and turned to the captain, muscles screaming in protest as he moved.

"Tonight was just a small exercise but I am more than happy to repeat the lesson if there are things you still don't understand." The shorter man grabbed his chin in a tight grip and this time Naruto did not move.

"Yes, captain." He murmured and the guard tapped his cheek.

"Good boy."

Naruto suddenly felt incredibly sick.

* * *

 **RFBR.**


	6. Chapter 6

**And here's the next instalment :)**

* * *

The bell sounded early the next morning and Naruto was woken by the grating of dozens of cell doors automatically opening. He sat up stiffly, having had a horrible nights sleep laying on his side the whole time, it was a wonder he had drifted off at all. He wandered to the door and peered out, the other shinobi were milling in the hallway, some leaning in to others cells chatting while some meandered towards the exit.

He went to his bunk, pulling a new shirt from underneath and quickly throwing the old one in the corner. He turned around and almost jumped out of his skin when who else but Sasuke Uchiha was standing at his door.

"Shit Sasuke! Can you not creep up on me!" Naruto said with a hand over his pounding heart.

"You obviously didn't listen about keeping a low profile." He said.

Naruto looked away and urged himself not to stretch his back and test his injuries. Sasuke had probably seen and thought him weak, the blonde could feel himself simmering with anger and thought the same thing.

"Meet me by the tables on the right side of the yard." The raven haired man said and turned away.

"Sasuke-!" Naruto reached out a hand and stepped forward but he was already gone.

* * *

 _Why did he have to act like such a cold prick all the time?_ Naruto thought while dawdling towards the yard until a bump to his shoulder brought him back to reality.

"Oh hey sweetheart." A familiar voice drawled.

It was Hato who spoke and Naruto saw the other ninja Hori behind him, grinning. The rest of the prisoners made their way past them without a glance and the blonde suddenly felt his arm in a rough grip.

"How's about you come to the toilet block today and get on those knees for me." Hato growled in his ear.

Naruto tried to stop the shudder of total disgust at the thought of doing anything with this man. _What is with everyone wanting me on my knees around here!_

"How's about you take your little bum chum over there instead?" The blonde said, tilting his head towards Hori.

"I wasn't asking, pet." Hato said and pushed him into the wall, both hands now gripping Naruto's upper arms.

The blonde slammed his head forward into Hato's and pushed the stunned man away, running down the hallway. Naruto took a sharp right as soon as he hit the yard and saw Sasuke further ahead almost in the corner. He slowed to a jog and sat on the ground next to the table, pulling his legs up so he was practically out of sight against the wall.

Sasuke briefly glanced at him before turning to watch Hato and Hori burst into the yard, looking around. Hori said something to the larger man then nodded further up the fence line. First division captain Nobu Nori was on watch today and as Hato followed his companions line of sight he huffed and turned away.

"What have you done now?" Sasuke asked quietly, not looking at Naruto.

"Apparently I can't even walk down the hallway without being propositioned."

Sasuke turned sharply at that but the blonde couldn't read the expression in his eyes.

"You need to stop being reckless, you just draw attention to yourself."

"I'm not doing anything!" Naruto huffed, sitting his head on his knees looking at nothing in particular.

"So what's this mission anyway, the sooner you get out of here the better."

"Ouch." Naruto replied, "Still don't sugar coat anything do you?"

Sasuke didn't answer and the blonde took a breath, "The whole point is to find a rogue cloud shinobi who went missing from the prison. I've noticed no one says anything if you're dragged out of your cell in the middle of the night."

Sasuke clenched his fist at the reminder of Naruto's beating, he had seen the dark welts across his back that morning and the cut on his cheek was still red. Without the Kyuubi helping him heal, Naruto scarred and bruised just like the rest of them. The blonde continued, oblivious to Sasuke's frustrations,

"I suppose with this being a prison no one really gives a crap about anyone else or cares if they go missing, am I right?"

"It would depend who was taken." Sasuke said slowly, "Most ninjas here aren't anything special, they know no one when they come in and keep to themselves. Some band together into larger groups, usually people from the same village. I would imagine if someone from a larger group was taken and not returned there would be talk starting but I haven't heard anything."

Naruto frowned, "So you haven't heard anything about any ninjas going missing in the last year?"

"One died about six months into my sentence, he tried to fight the warden and Hajime killed him."

"Just like that?" Naruto asked shocked, "They can't just kill prisoners when they like!"

"He can do whatever he wants, he owns the place and we're just rogue ninja, abandoned by their village."

Sasuke shifted slightly which drew Naruto's attention, looking up he could see a faint scar by his collarbone. The blonde reached up to the skin where his neck met his shoulders and felt his own wound, still sore when touched.

"What did they do to us Sasuke?" He asked quietly, now staring at the ground.

The raven rose an eyebrow in question then looked at the blonde by his side who was holding his neck. Sasuke could imagine his scar would be barely visible by now and had almost forgotten about the thing entirely.

"It's a tracking jutsu, they implant a chakra beetle under the skin which latches onto the subclavian artery. If you try to escape it's just another means to kill you."

"Wait," Naruto shook his head, "There's a _bug_ inside me, _right now?_ "

"It's made of chakra you moron, it's not a real insect."

"So they could just blow out one of my arteries right now?" The blonde asked.

"They could kill you any number of ways right now," he replied calmly, "the thing about this jutsu is you can be tracked and it can be used at long distance, so they could just activate it and find your dead body at their leisure."

Naruto's mouth was gaping, how did they not explain any of this when they arrived? Was this even moral? Oh right, they were in prison - morals don't exist within these walls.

While the blonde was trying to absorb all this new information a scuffle about twenty metres in front of them drew their attention. A group of three shinobi had another man by the neck against the tree they had been sitting at. A park bench was pulled by the trunk which obscured the view from the rest of the yard slightly which looks to be the reason they were there in the first place.

The shinobi was thrown to the ground, his arms pulled up sharply behind his back and then stood on by one of the men, pushing him to the dirt. Another man kneeled down in front of him fumbling at his pants while the last shinobi was standing by the bench on lookout, further obscuring anyone's view.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said alarmed.

"It's none of our business." The raven said, "Just look away."

"But he..." The blonde turned back to the scene where the shinobi on the ground now had his hair being wrenched up so his mouth was in the mans crotch. "We have to do something!"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulder in a death grip.

" _Stay. Down."_

The blonde almost shivered at the dark tone in the mans voice and felt his breath catch in the back of his throat. Sasuke was mad, but why? The blonde hadn't actually done anything yet but the possibility of running to the mans aid had made Sasuke crack his mask of indifference. Did Naruto actually mean something to him?

"But..." He protested weakly, the shinobi was now bobbing his head and the blonde had to look away.

"If you got involved you would just be beaten into the ground, first by those three, then the guards. And if you had stopped them before anything happened they would just continue somewhere else or you would become a target."

Naruto stared at the ground again, "What if it had been me? Could you just look away too?"

Sasuke felt his heart skip at such a bold question, Naruto was certainly assuming he felt strongly enough about the blonde to protect him.

 _And he would be right._

* * *

 **RFBR.**

 **Thank you for the reviews :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again, please enjoy :)**

* * *

Naruto had barely slept that night, still remembering the image of that man being pushed to the ground and used so roughly. He wasn't _entirely_ naïve, he knew that these things happened in prison but he didn't think he would have to confront it like that.

When the buzz of the doors opening for breakfast came Naruto sighed in relief, he rose and grabbed a change of clothes and his towel, deciding to hit the showers before eating. He passed by Sasuke's cell, glancing in briefly but the raven haired man was still asleep facing the wall. There were many other prisoners holding towels as well and Naruto let out a small sigh of relief that he wouldn't be alone in the showers.

It was still incredibly uncomfortable under the lukewarm water, he could feel himself being stared at and forced himself not to act too jumpy. Turning to wash his hair under the stream he caught the eyes of a few men on the other side of the room who were staring unabashedly. One of them winked and Naruto grimaced and turned away, his body on high alert.

Turning off the shower and giving himself a very quick rub down as he walked to his clothes, the blonde was wary of anyone close by. Nothing happened though and he was able to head towards the cafeteria unscathed.

Doing a quick onceover as he entered confirmed Sasuke was nowhere in sight. Feeling a bit disappointed for some reason, the blonde went through the line and sat at the end of a half empty table with his food. Footsteps were heard behind him and Naruto turned to scold the teme for making him wait so long before realizing it wasn't Sasuke.

A short man with black hair slicked back to his skull took a seat across from him.

"Hey, I hear you're interested in some missing shinobi."

"And who are you?" Naruto asked.

"What does it matter who I am, do you want my information or not?"

"You're just willing to tell me what I want to know out of the goodness of your heart?" Naruto scoffed at the man.

"Well of course there's a price."

"I don't have anything." Naruto said then paused at the obvious look the man was giving him. "Oh hell no!"

A few of the inmates close by looked up at his shout causing Naruto to blush and whisper furiously, "I am _not_ being your bitch for information!"

"I didn't say it was me." The man said calmly, "you've caught the boss' eye but hey if you decline I'll let him know."

He rose with his tray and walked away behind him, Naruto didn't dare turn to watch where he returned to. The blonde was so confused about what had just happened that he jumped out of his skin when Sasuke appeared before him, sitting where the other inmate had just been.

"What?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Some guy just offered me information about the case, but he uh...wanted um...well not _him_ specifically but his boss..."

"Boss?" Sasuke asked sharply.

"I think that's what he said." Naruto answered with a thoughtful expression.

Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "How do you get into these situations?"

"I haven't done anything!"

"You've caught the prison boss' eye by the looks of it." Sasuke sighed in exasperation. "The guys name is Aurino and he's the 'prison boss' around here. It means he controls quite a few of the guards and organises all the criminal activity in here, drugs, smuggling, murder you name it he's behind it. He probably would have the information you need but you wouldn't want to pay what he wants for it."

"I don't know...I mean I've never had to do something like that for a mission...use my body..." Naruto looked glumly at his food, "But if it means I can help get you out of here Sasuke, maybe it's worth it."

The raven haired man clenched his fists, "don't say something so stupid."

"But..."

Sasuke stood abruptly and strode from the cafeteria, leaving a dumbfounded blonde behind.

After eating his food and staring at the empty tray a while Naruto thought over the strangers offer. Of course he didn't want to use himself like that but this was why he was here! He needed information and it looked like this was the only way it would happen, he had no contacts here and nothing to barter with but his body. Sighing heavily, he pushed himself up and walked out towards the yard looking for the slick haired man who had spoken with him earlier.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke had returned to his cell, hands behind his head as he lay on the bed thinking about this whole messed up situation. He didn't want the stupid blonde to do something like that for him, even if it meant himself sinking that low, he couldn't let the innocent blonde taint himself like that. Not for him.

He loosened his closed fists and swung his legs over the bed, running a hand through his hair in exasperation he braced himself for the telling off the blonde would no doubt be giving him. Standing, he went to head to the yard to stop Naruto in case he had decided to do anything but found his way blocked by two shinobi.

"Where are you going?" One said, leaning against the open cell door.

" _Move._ " Sasuke ground out.

"I think it would be better if you just stay here for now, wouldn't want you interrupting anything now." The other said.

Sasuke suddenly had a bad feeling, this all seemed too planned out and the cold hand of dread slowly wrapped around his heart.

Without warning he leapt at the man closest to him, getting a punch in before the other had moved forward to meet him. Sasuke saw there was another man keeping a lookout just by his cell and momentarily lost focus, earning him a kick in the gut sending him to his knees gasping. He caught the foot aimed at his head but was shoved back with the momentum, backing him against his bed. The close quarters fighting was looking bad and Sasuke knew he would soon be overpowered in the tight space if this wasn't finished soon.

Pushing up from the bed he kicked the closest shinobi back and blocked a punch from the other, returning one in kind which sent him reeling. Sasuke jumped over the man he just downed and ran to the door when a hand around his ankle floored him just before the threshold. The air was knocked out of him and the raven struggled to inhale as he was turned onto his back, hands around his throat.

Sasuke thrashed his hips, trying to buck off the man sitting on him. He curled his hand into a fist ready to punch his lights out when his arms were grabbed and held above his head in a tight grip by the other shinobi. His body stretched on the cold concrete floor, muscles pulling at the awkward angle he was held in Sasuke fought to hold onto consciousness but his vision was spotting and realised he was about to be choked out.

His last thought was a flicker of blonde hair and innocent blue eyes and then there was nothing.

* * *

 **RFBR.**


End file.
